


Take the Blue Pill

by dramady, edonyx



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF, lambliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edonyx/pseuds/edonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  "And it's not like he expected to end up in a Mexican jail. In fact, when they went on vacation, Adam didn't even think about going to jail. In fact, rarely has he thought of ending up in jail."</p><p><b>Authors' Notes:</b> For the <b>atom_fic</b> "rock quote" challenge.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Blue Pill

_That's what happens to some pop superstars. They wind up in a corner, singing to themselves._

~~  
_Sunday night_  
~~

So, it's not quite like what Adam expected from the movies. Mexican jails are ... well, okay, so dirty and over-heated, but he doesn't fear for his life. That could be because he's in a cell by himself.

And it's not like he expected to end up in a Mexican jail. In fact, when they went on vacation, Adam didn't even think about going to jail. In fact, rarely has he thought of ending up in jail.

And yet here he is. Sitting on the bunk, he pulls his knees up to his chest and hums under his breath. "Hey, slow it down ...Whataya want from me... "

~~  
_Sunday morning_  
~~

"What in the fuck are these?" Adam chortles out, holding up the baggie. "You're not seriously going to take these home, are you? We don't even know what's in them, not really! I mean just because they say 'Viagra' doesn't mean they _are_."

"They're Mexican Viagra!" Tommy hollers, climbing over a chair and Roxy to take the bag from Adam's hand. "Because apparently your dick needs help?" Adam gets one look from Tommy before he starts laughing. It's time for another fuzzy navel. Or one of those orange things with orange rum and a slice of orange in it. With a straw. He knows that Adam's dick doesn't need help. He knows this very, very well. "I thought they'd be funny to get. I had someone offer me _blow_ in Playa Del Carmen last night! Not," Tommy adds, "a blowjob. I'd like to make that distinction."

"You're disgusting." But Adam is laughing like crazy. He stuffs the baggie into his carry-on, fully intending on throwing it in the _trash_ before they get to security at the airport. That's all he need, to end up in a Mexican jail. Which is a joke, right? Adam Lambert in a Mexican jail. Hilarious.

Roxy's dismissed from the room so Tommy can go and have a drunken shower. Okay, he's not drunk, but it's highly doubtful that any of the orange juice he's been drinking at breakfast has _only_ been orange juice. "Adam! Order eggs! And melon! We should go jet skiing today!" It's their last day here, so what the hell, right? They're not leaving the resort until four, and there are _plenty_ of hours between now and then. Right? Is there even a clock around here?

"Tommy! Order them yourself!" Adam shouts back, still laughing. "Bossy little bastard." Which is part, he'll admit, that makes Tommy adorable. But on second thought, eggs sound great. Jetskiing sounds like fun. So he picks up the phone. Then he accosts Tommy in the shower. Because he can.

~~  
_Saturday night_  
~~

"Does your dick need help?" Tommy asks, tugging up the front of the white corset-thing Roxy's talked him into wearing. Hell, at least he's got the figure for it, right? He swipes a hand over the table, scooping up a martini glass as he goes, and holds it out for Adam to drink from. Roxy and Sutan have finally crashed out in their own rooms, and he and Adam are all alone with a half-full pitcher of martinis that _obviously_ needs to be worked on.

"Does my - what?" Adam eyes blow wide (and dilated, what, they were having a good time, so?) "Do you think my dick needs help?" For argument's sake, he grabs it through his jeans. "You look ridiculous in that, by the way. Adorable and ridiculous."

Tommy strikes a pose, hands on his hips above the petticoat, shoulders stilted, smirk firmly in place. "I don't know. Why don't you bring your dick over here and I'll check, huh?" They've been fooling around all weekend, drunken touching and sun-drenched makeouts, blowjobs and fingers that boldly went where no fingers have gone before, away from the eyes of cameras and fans. It's been _epic._

That means Adam has to get up from where he's sprawled in a wicker chair, one leg thrown over the arm as he lies in it sideways. "Maybe you should come _here_." He points, for added emphasis. Here. His lap. _Here_.

Oh yeah, Tommy can do that. He sashays over to Adam's chair and climbs on him, one foot still on the floor and the other crammed between Adam's body and the back of the chair. "I'm sorry?" he asks, tipsy and grinning like Satan himself. "Where did you say you wanted me to come?"

"All over me when I _fuck_ you," Adam tells him, fingers digging into narrow hips under that ridiculous petticoat. Not that they've fucked. Not that it matters. Close is enough. And halla fun. "C'mere." He cants his chin up for a kiss.

"Jesus, you're fuckin' dirty," Tommy laughs, leaning down to give Adam exactly what they both want. "Seriously," he murmurs between kisses. "You wanna fuck? I think that'd be _awesome._ In the tutu and everything." He wriggles his hips against Adam's. "What do you think of _that_, babyboy? Huh?"

"Shit, yeah! I've been thinking about your ass all afternoon." Since the boat, at least. But to fuck means getting up! And to the motherfucking bed, already. Tugging Tommy to his chest, Adam swings that leg down and is fully intending to get up and kind of lug Tommy to the bed.

This doesn't work out to be the case. One, Adam just apparently isn't that strong, and two, Tommy's wriggly. So they end up on the floor. Which actually works out okay. Though the tutu scratches more than you'd think. But the rest of Tommy's skin is _smooth_. And sunburned. And tastes vaguely salty from the water earlier. And when Adam's finally inside him, he leans down to kiss Tommy's mouth, that fascinating mouth. "Think my dick needs help?" he breathes, rocking slow and easy and delicious.

"I think your dick takes you on field trips, honestly." Tommy breathes a laugh against Adam's lips, one arm behind him to brace himself up against Adam, the other against his shoulder, a hand lost in Adam's hair. "I think your dick needs to do this a lot more often, okay? And-" Tommy's words break up as he tries to breathe between them, and what comes out is heated groans, instead. "I think- that- Roxy's- gonna kill me- if I get come- on her- skirt. God, fuck me harder." Adam's mouth tastes like alcohol, his throat tastes like saltwater. The air feels hot and humid on Tommy's tongue.

"Slut," Adam praises, leaning more weight on his hands so that he can indeed fuck Tommy harder, hard enough so that his hips slap against Tommy's ass. At that angle, too, he can push Tommy's legs to his chest and use that as leverage and _watch_ his cock fuck into Tommy's ass. "Jesus, that's hot," he groans.

It means that the tutu or skirt or petticoat - whatever it is, it's itchy as hell, and makes Tommy's shiver and jerk when it rubs against his cock - is pushed up, and Tommy has to shove fabric out of the way to see what Adam's seeing. "Pervert. Watching. _God._" The skirt's against the top of Tommy's cock, but he rubs his palm against the underside, circling his fingers around the base to stroke himself. For Adam's entertainment, as the song goes. "Fuck, imagine what Viagra would do to that thing."

"Shut. Up!" Adam huffs out in a laugh. "My God, shut up about Viagra already. You're giving me a complex." So to pay for that, he fucks in even harder, rolling Tommy up as they move. "I didn't think I'd actually be fucking you. Not really." But they _are_. And it's _fantastic_.

"I always knew you _wanted_ to," Tommy slurs, teasing, grinning, gasping when Adam steepens the angle. It feels like only his shoulders and the back of his fucking head are still on the floor, and if he comes like this, he's liable to get a face full. Sexy. Hopefully Roxy's tutu will help. "All. Like I can fuckin' taste you in the back of my throat. _Full._" And he's going to come. Very soon.

"As it should be." Smirking out a grin, Adam pushes Tommy's knees to his chest (screw contraceptive tutu - this is full frontal tutu). And he covers Tommy's hand with his own and watches how they jerk Tommy off and how his cock fucks into Tommy's ass. Adam's orgasm is comfortably far away, like he's a fuck-god, like he can fuck _forever_. As it should be.

Tommy's mouth drops open as he arches up, and now it _is_ only the back of his head and the backs of his shoulders that are on the floor. Oh fuck, oh god: words that Tommy utters, low and breathy, his cock throbbing and damp in their shared grip. Thank _fuck_ he doesn't have drunk-dick, okay? Because he _wants_ to come, every breath and every pull of their hands driving him closer, _closer_, until he _does_ come, hard and hot, and it's a damn shame about that tutu. "Suck your cock," he promises in jitters and gasps. "Later. Oh- fuck- Adam-"

Adam's response is a low, dry groan at that fucking tight spasm around his dick. That and the mental photo of Tommy sucking cock has him slowing down his thrusts, stretching out that pre-orgasm tingle so long that it makes him sound like a really well-paid porn star right up to where he does the porn star thing and pulls out, stroking himself so he comes all over Tommy's belly. Sexy as _fuck_ that. Jesus H. Christ.

Way to find a kink that Tommy didn't know he had, Adam. Oh god. It's hot enough that his cock twitches weakly against his palm, and Tommy voices a sound that's equally helpless and weak. "Roxy's gonna kill me." But right now, all Tommy wants is to get _out_ of those clothes, get naked, get on Adam again. Yes, please.

"I'll buy her a new one," Adam laughs out, still breathless. "Fuck me."

~~  
_Saturday afternoon_  
~~

"We'll be back. Don't drink all the booze!" Adam shouts at Roxy and Sutan and then he's pulling Tommy down below deck, into a darker corner, back behind the bar and the lounge area and he turns Tommy around so that he can face the wall. "We gotta get this off," he says, tugging at Tommy's swim trunks. "Now spread your legs and don't scream." Tommy can hear Adam kneel behind him, then spread his ass cheeks and the next thing Tommy feels is a wet _tongue_ right there.

The first thing Tommy wants to say is 'yeah, right, scream?' But when Adam actually _does_ it, Tommy has to bite down on the inside of his wrist to keep from making a noise that would definitely be loud enough to let everyone abovedeck know what Adam's doing to him. It's Adam's _tongue._ In _places._ He sucks a short breath through his nose and _bends_, head resting against the back of his other hand, back arched downward, knees apart. Holy shit.

See? This is what Adam wanted Tommy to experience. It was what he was daydreaming of as he cat-napped on the deck of the boat. Seriously. Adam is obsessed with making Tommy a sex fiend (okay, obsessed is a little strong. But it's a nice distraction imagining how best to debauch Tommy, who's no longer straight, but deliciously bent). And the plan seems to be working. Adam licks and licks a few more times before he starts to work his tongue _in_. Yeah, this should be dirty too, but it's not. At all.

Adam is a bastard. A dirty-minded, dirty-mouthed, sexy, funny, ridiculous bastard. He's got Tommy panting like an idiot, eyes rolled back in his head, at once trying to get away from Adam's tongue (it's in his _ass_, okay?!) but wanting more, too. Whoops, that was loud, wasn't it. But _fuck._ Does Adam have any idea how it feels?

"If they come down," Adam says, leaning back to answer and using his finger instead to rub and maybe ease in just a little bit. Just a smidge. "They'll get a show. Yeah, jerk off. Show me how good you feel." Adam, of course, is hard too, and he rubs at his erection only a bit as he goes back to tongue-fucking his way into Tommy's ass.

Tommy does a good job at making a pathetic sounding whimper that's low and tight and abjectly sexual as he strokes himself, toes tapping against the floor in a rhythm to some song that neither of them know the name of, but know the _meaning_ of, instead. Sex. Lots of it. _Good_ sex. If this is what fucking is like? Count Tommy in. It's hot and _wet_ and sexy in a way that Adam can hear in the slide of skin over skin and the torn sound of Tommy's breath.

Reaching between Tommy's legs, Adam puts his hand over Tommy's to feel how he's stroking himself. It's sexy, no doubt. And when he's done, he's going to get Tommy to suck him off. It's time for that in this crash course on gay sex. But in the meantime, he sucks on one of his fingers and starts using that to initiate Tommy's ass.

"_Jesus!_" Tommy hisses, knees buckling just a little. "Gotta warn a guy, huh? Okay?" With Adam's hand over his, Tommy pulls out all his tricks, and soon, he's up on his toes, rocking forward into their grip and back against the press of Adam's finger. It's a fucking _good_ balance, okay? And every guy should get a finger in the ass now and then. It's _awesome._

It _is_ awesome, hot and tight and Adam can't but imagine pushing his dick up inside that. Soon, he hopes. Tonight, maybe. Hell, maybe even tomorrow. He's relatively, modestly patient. But he will fuck Tommy Joe Ratliff before they leave Cabo. That's a pledge. For now, though, he just rocks his finger a little bit and helps Tommy jerk himself off. "Come on, baby. Give it to me."

All Tommy has to do is look down and see Adam's hand over his, fingers darker and freckled and tipped in chipped polish for once, instead of glossy, perfect manicure, and he loses himself. Just like that, up the front of his tank top, on their fingers, a drop or two on the floor between Tommy's feet. "Jesus," he wheezes. "Jesus Christ."

It makes Adam laugh. He wants to say something like he's not Jesus, he's Jewish. But he doesn't. He does urge Tommy around though so Adam can lick him clean. And when that's done (he draws the line at licking Tommy's shirt, mmkay?), Adam stands and guides one of Tommy's hands to his erection. "Baby...."

Tommy falls to his knees hard enough that there'll be two shadowy-dark spots under his skin later. It's not like he can really hold himself verticaly anymore, anyway! Adam doesn't have to ask, because it's what Tommy _wants_ to do. "Need Viagra if we're gonna keep doing this," he mutters, only half-pulling up his shorts so his own cock's not hanging out for no good reason.

"Yeah." The encouragement comes easy. Adam gets his hands into Tommy's hair so he can see, watch. Just that, that little tease of a touch, his cock jumps in Tommy's grasp. "Yeah. That's right. Good, baby. Good."

He does it with his eyes closed, licking in warm, damp swathes down Adam's skin, not quite confident enough - _yet_ \- to actually suck down on Adam's cock. For now, he's getting used to the feel of it, the texture of Adam's skin, the taste of it, the smell, masculine and warm with a little bit of sea-salt to it. It's kinda good. It's kinda _really_ good, and when Tommy pulls back for a second, Adam can see him dampen his lips before closing them in a soft O around the head of Adam's cock. Then he strokes again, oh yeah, jerking Adam off into his mouth.

"Fuck." The tone is throaty and admiring all at once. It's sexy as shit. So Adam slides his hands back so that they cup the back of Tommy's head and he rocks his hips just that little bit, not enough to choke, but enough to take control. That and watching Tommy do this? Totally a turn-on. Ridiculously hot.

Oh, okay! That's it? That's all there is to do? Just... let Adam move, or maybe Tommy can nod his head forward to meet the rock of Adam's hips. That's _easy._ And it means that Tommy can turn Adam, push him back against the wall, pinning his hips in place.

And he sure doesn't. At one point, Adam isn't even that aware that he can see Roxy and Sutan peer down at them, smile and go back upstairs. Cat's out of the bag, whoops. Funny, Adam doesn't care. All he cares about is Tommy's fucking amazing _mouth_. "I'm gonna come, baby," he warns, but he doesn't let go to Tommy's head. "Gonna come down your throat."

"Mmh," Tommy answers, and it's kind of impossible to tell whether it's a positive sound or a negative one. He doesn't stop either, hand sliding down a stroke on Adam's cock, and down to cup his balls, copying Adam's trick of palm and squeeze and tug, tongue pressed to the vein on the underside, lips carefully covering his teeth. Yeah, okay, it was a positive sound. He wants Adam to come. Down his throat. Oh god.

So Adam does groaning low in his chest, leaning back so that he can watch. "Oh, fuck, yeah, baby."

There's a little bit of splatter on Tommy's upper lip and Adam uses his thumb to rub it in as he still shudders through the aftershocks. "Yeah. Wow. Nice."

Tasting it in Adam's mouth is one thing. Having a mouth full of come is completely another. Tommy raises a hand to say 'hang on, yo' before getting up and trying to be subtle about spitting it out in the bar sink. It's not even the taste of it; it's the texture, and Tommy's face is _red_ when he comes back over to Adam. "Sorry," he mumbles, looking at one of Adam's hips. "It _felt_ weird."

"Well, that's actually reassuring," Adam tells him, laughing as he pulls up his swim trunks. "You're still on your way to full-out gay. You'll get there soon enough, grasshopper." He tugs Tommy close. "Sexy, sexy man." And he gives him a kiss. Yeah, he'll fuck that ass. Soon. And he can't _wait._

~~  
_Saturday morning_  
~~

The sun is low in the sky when Tommy wakes up. But that's not what wakes him up. What wakes him up is Adam, who's got Tommy's cock in his mouth and is sucking it like his favorite flavor of lollipop.

"Zuh?" Tommy questions, pushing his hair out of his eyes, so he can actually see what he thinks he feels. Oh yeah, Adam's mouth. On his cock. "How long've you been doing that?" he asks, sounding a little bit groggy, and now that his own hair is out of his eyes, Tommy can drop a hand to Adam's hair, feeling the way his head moves, and Tommy's next sound is a long, soft groan.

"Not long," Adam tells him, hand stroking Tommy's cock. "Like five minutes. You sleep like the dead." But he grins and goes back to what he was doing, fisting around the base of Tommy's cock to lick at the slit.

Tommy's voice trips up in a rough laugh as his hips shift against the bed in an effort not to push into Adam's mouth. Most of his senses feel dulled except for _touch_, where he can feel the swirl of Adam's tongue, the brush of tastebuds against skin that's tight and hard and hot. "D- different kind of mouth to, uh. _Mmh._ Resuscitation. W- waking me up from the dead." But Adam had promised a blowjob, and here it is, and Adam can taste the zing of salt and desire in Tommy's precome.

Tommy, it should be noted, has a very nice dick. Not to thin, not too fat, a nice little curve to it. Now that Adam knows that Tommy's awake, he puts some _show_ into it, bobbing his head some, flicking his tongue to catch that precome, looking up through his lashes at Tommy. Adam's hair's all over the place, sure, but he still knows he looks hot.

"Oh fuck," Tommy breathes, watching Adam take him in long strokes, seeing the flash of those blue eyes through dark lashes, and his fingers move quick and restless through the sleep-mess of Adam's hair. It's gorgeous no matter what, honestly. Tommy even tries to distract himself with thinking about when he's seen Adam and he _hasn't_ been gorgeous, and that word itself stops him. Gorgeous. But he and Adam are friends, or were, at least, until they came to Cabo.

It's a fantastic sight. Tommy all thin arms and legs and tattoos and sunburn and arousal. Delicious. When his legs fall open, Adam slides his hand down to cup his balls, tugging a little bit, squeezing just a bit and he sucks Tommy's dick in earnest now, deep-throating until he feels the bump of the cock against the back of his throat.

_That_ makes Tommy snarl out a sound: the hand on his balls and the wet heat that takes him almost to the base of his cock bombs him with pleasure that he didn't even think he could feel this freshly awake. But behold, Adam Lambert surprises him again. "Gonna," he says, rough and low. "Suh- soon." In a minute. In _less_ than a minute, and his knees fall entirely to the sides, his body giving up to Adam and whatever he wants to do to Tommy.

When he comes, Adam swallows it down and continues to suck and lick until Tommy is quivering under him and making little kitten noises between the curses. Then he climbs up that skinny little body and sticks his tongue in Tommy's mouth for a taste. Good morning, sunshine.

It's not gross. It really isn't. It _should_ be, considering it's Tommy's own come he's tasting, but on Adam's tongue it's pretty fucking hot. Tommy's legs wrap loosely around Adam's body, heels resting against the backs of his knees, and even though the body might not be ready for more, the spirit is _definitely_ willing. And wanting. And wanting for Adam to get off, too.

"Uh-huh." They're both naked anyway, already, having slept that way. So all Tommy has to do is reach down and he'll have a handful of Glambulge. "We're leaving to go on that boat at 10," Adam reminds Tommy, apropos to nothing. Is that to tell Tommy to hurry? Adam doesn't even know. "Ever been rimmed?"

_What?!_ "No?" But Tommy's already walking his fingers down Adam's side, then inward from his hip to wrap long fingers around Adam's cock. Hi there. Good morning! Nice to see you. Feel you. Whatever. "I did it to a girl once. It was okay."

"Then you haven't had it done to you," Adam tells him. "That's good. I'll rim you on the boat." And he wraps his hand around Tommy's and shows him how to jerk him off _just_ right. A little tight, a twist of the wrist right there. Yeah. He groans and leaves a hickey on Tommy's neck just as he comes.

~~  
_Friday night_  
~~

"Quit splashing me!" Adam shouts in the infinity pool. "You're all glamorous losers who express your ineptitude in splashing me!" But he laughing like crazy as he hooks Tommy around the waist and tosses him a few feet in the water. "There! Take that!"

Tommy has one single half-moment of flight, of arms and legs and _laughter_ as Sutan just _looks_ at Adam. "Sweetie, don't use big words in front of Tommy. He doesn't get it."

Obviously, it's Sutan's turn to get splashed, but Adam gets another wave that's as big as Tommy can make it. "I know what big words mean. You're both assholes."

"But you don't know what R-O-F-L means!" Roxy squalls out a laugh as Tommy splashes her, too.

"You guys all think I'm stupid." Already sunburned and prepared to hit the pool bar again, Tommy paddles by Adam, diving under to hook one of his legs out from under him. Now Adam's _really_ wet.

"Bastard," Adam splutters out as he surfaces, pulling Tommy up with him so that they're pressed together, cozy-like. "Wait," he says as he shakes his hair out of the way, with a grin. "What's R-O-F-L mean?" And before he can be splashed, he shouts, "kidding!"

"You're an asshole," Tommy grins, arms hooked around Adam's waist. It's weird, this whole weekend's been these little steps toward making something real out of rumour. "I think you owe me a beej for that." When he looks up at Adam, he realizes just how close they are, and Roxy's camera catches a shot of them nearly nose to nose, Tommy looking flushed and surprised, and Adam looking, well.

"I would love a drink. And I'll give you that blowjob if you want it." Leaning forward, hand cupping over Tommy's ear, Adam whispers, "and it would blow your mind." Then he bites into the lobe of Tommy's ear and lets him go.

...isn't pool water supposed to cause shrinkage? Tommy's not entirely sure he can stand up in wet shorts without inciting another wild round of jokes about how his compass is pointing _right at Adam._ God. He pops his middle finger up at Adam and paddles over to the pool bar, keeping his shoulders hunched and hoping that the water will distort what Adam's planted in his head. That mouth? That glossy, soft mouth? Around Tommy's dick? Ugh. Forever. _Ugh._ He doesn't even remember what kind of drink Adam wanted.

And that's part of the point. From where he's paddling, Adam grins. And later, it's not a blowjob, not yet, but it's kissing, hot, wet and between murmured words like 'hot,' and 'fuck,' and 'want,' spread out on Adam's bed like starfish, only their bathing suits between them.

It doesn't take much to fit one of Tommy's legs between Adam's, giving him something substantial to rock against if he wants to, if he needs to, and a hand tangles in the salt-sharp mess of Adam's hair. Hot, yes. Fuck, _yes._ Want. Oh god, yes. "What're we doing?" Tommy asks, blurry, quiet, licking Adam's lower lip.

"We're making out," Adam tells him, licking at his mouth and that delectable lower lip. And yes, please. He rocks his hips forward, hissing at the friction. "Do you mind?" He hopes not because stopping now? Would be _brutal_. Redefining 'cockblock.'

"No. Don't mind." Tommy tugs Adam's lower lip before nosing down under his jaw to lick the salt from his skin. "Just making sure we're on the same page." The way Adam moves makes Tommy let out a breathy groan just under Adam's chin before lifting his head to lick into Adam's mouth again. "Wanna get off on me?"

"_Yes_," Adam agrees _wholeheartedly_. But turning his head a little, he can suck on Tommy's ear, tug on it with his teeth and moan there, finding a good steady rhythm of rubbing that is making him a little more dizzy (he blames too much sun and too much rum - and Tommy's lithe, amazing _body_.) "You should come _too_," he whispers, lips against Tommy's ear. "Come."

Tommy takes a deep breath, and who knew that oxygen was an aphrodisiac?! In that long pull of air, his hips jump up, his fingers tighten on Adam's skin, pulling him up against Tommy as they both move. They could be fucking. They _should_ be fucking. That they're unwilling to let go of the way each others' skin tastes, how their mouths feel. "Your mouth," Tommy whispers, shuddery and soft. "Oh, fuck."

"My mouth," Adam hums, finding Tommy's with his, breathing hot kisses against Tommy's lips and chin. "I'm still gonna suck you off." Not now. Later. Not now. Dear God, not now. His hips are rocking and he gets a hand in Tommy's hair that feels dry from the chlorine, and one hand holds to Tommy's teeny hip and they move together. Dry-humping, like high school. Silly and amazingly hot all at once.

"Shit," Tommy breathes, and Adam can feel him tense under his body. Has it been mentioned how much Tommy's appreciated seeing Adam's body as much as he has, this weekend? Long and lean - but solid, and that's awesome - and _freckled_. The idea of those freckled lips down around his cock has him breathing harsh and quick, eyes squeezed shut as _want_ rolls through him like thunder. Yeah, dry-humping. All high school, silly and amazing, yes. And it's going to make Tommy come.

"I can feel you," Adam whispers into Tommy's mouth. "I can feel how hard you are, fuck." The hand on Tommy's hip slides lower, cupping an asscheek, gripping it up and pulling Tommy up so that he's _grinding_ against Adam's hip. "I can feel you, oh, fuck, Tommy, fuck. Tommy! Fuck. I'm gonna come." God, his lips are so dry, so he licks them, then crushes them to Tommy's again, breathing him in as much as kissing him.

"Oh." It's a groan and an acknowledgement, and even though the words are so simple, not even graphic - _I can feel you_ \- they send Tommy hurtling past that itch, that tingle that comes before he would, into his orgasm. His hips buck up in short, hard motions, then press and _hold_, drawing out the last few pulses of it, and Tommy's mouth presses open, unformed kisses to Adam's lips again. Breathing. Kissing. _Fuck._

"_Yeah_." And the angle and thrust of Adam's hips deepens and he bites his lip and holds his breath and then a few seconds later, he _comes_ and he kind of laughs and breathes out all at once and it's _fantastic_ how it tingles and floods through his system. He lets his head fall to Tommy's shoulder. "Shit."

Tommy's laughing too, by this point, realizing what they've done and _how_ they did it. "Holy shit." His laugh is turned against Adam's hair, then aimed up at the ceiling. "You're a fucking monster. Let's order room service and make out again." No more booze, at least not for now. Tommy wants to be sober for _some_ of this, okay? "This is the best fuckin' vacation I've ever been on."

"I know, right?" To all of it. But Adam only rolls off Tommy enough to reach for the phone.

~~  
_Friday afternoon_  
~~

The hotel is fantastic, the view amazing and the water is so blue that it's almost too bright. This is what a vacation _should_ be like. Adam just barely tossed his bag on the bed and he's out on the balcony looking out over the water. "I love it here," he declares. "I don't think I'm leaving."


End file.
